helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Akiyama Mao Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Akiyama Mao Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Akiyama Mao's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(6/15) Please tell us if you've had any lyrics or choreography or lines that, although you memorized them, were hard to learn in time. :In the lyrics of "Fuwari, Koidokei" there were a lot of difficult words and words I didn't know, so it was tough to look up and understand them. :The choreography to "Waratte" had a lot of detail and similar parts, so it took time to memorize it. :The chorus dance in "Junjou cm" had 1st and 2nd rows reversed, so made me feel lost at the dance lesson. :When performing "Junjou cm" for the first time in a while, there are also times when I don't remember the dance lol. List of Q&A 2018= ;(7/7) Please tell us what comes to mind when you think of summer. :The beach. ;(7/14) Please tell us a food you recommend that you ate when visiting a location. :The beef tongue I had in Miyagi. (It was the most delicious in the Rikyuu bento) ;(7/21) If you happened to be in the same class, who's a member you think you'd surely become close with? :Nomura Minami-san. :Uemura Akari-san. ;(9/29) What do you do when you want a refresh? :Eat fruit. :Hang out with someone. ;(10/6) What's a song that has an effective dance, or a dance that feels good? :Tsubaki Factory's "Konya dake Ukaretakatta" ;(10/13) You trip over nothing. What kind of reaction do you give? :Act like I didn't trip. (lol) ;(10/20) You're an inventor. What kind of device would you invent? :A device to stop time. ;(10/27) What word would you put in for the ○○ in "NO ○○, NO LIFE"? :NO FAMILY, NO LIFE. :NO ANGERME, NO LIFE. ;(12/1) How do you spend time in the dressing room? :Have fun talking with the members. :Play games with the members. ;(12/22) What's your favorite onigiri ingredient? :Japanese-style tuna mayo, shrimp mayo, minced meat with soy sauce. |-|2019= ;(3/30) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :Get New Year's allowances ♡ :I want to buy cosmetics and clothes and accessories and stuff! ;(5/4) What's something you're particular about when writing things for fans? :・ I write what I want to write at that time!! :・ Recently I've liked drawing portraits. ;(6/15) Please tell us if you've had any lyrics or choreography or lines that, although you memorized them, were hard to learn in time. :In the lyrics of "Fuwari, Koidokei" there were a lot of difficult words and words I didn't know, so it was tough to look up and understand them. :The choreography to "Waratte" had a lot of detail and similar parts, so it took time to memorize it. :The chorus dance in "Junjou cm" had 1st and 2nd rows reversed, so made me feel lost at the dance lesson. :When performing "Junjou cm" for the first time in a while, there are also times when I don't remember the dance lol. References Category:Akiyama Mao Category:Pocket Morning